


Dawning Moment

by The_Shy_One



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, F/F, Goddess, Human Sacrifice, Inspired by Music, POV First Person, Sacrifice, Short Story, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: A sacrifice who wants no part of the ritual.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Dawning Moment

All I could sense in that moment was my heart beating quickly. The rough pounding, the earth-shattering sound against my ears that felt like the only thing that was real. The only thing that could possibly be real with where I was currently standing. In between the quick and impossible beats of my heart, I looked upwards towards the other end of the temple, the balcony open so that the Goddess could make her way to the mortal plane.

She entered the temple without a sound. Her movements were controlled and measured as she stopped at the opening of the temple. The curtains that had been let down from their usual drawn position when I was brought in were moving around her form, the only way to know she was truly the Goddess as there wasn’t a breeze before she had made her entrance.

She was beyond any beauty a human could ever hope to have, her skin flawless and her long black hair dancing in the non-existent breeze. Slowly she moved towards me, a cruel smile on her face at what she would soon do to a sacrifice like me. She was more graceful than any mortal could ever achieve or practice in their lifetime, capturing my attention more than my pounding heart for a few quick moments. 

Even with my doom spelled out at her entrance, I couldn’t help, but be enamoured by the ethereal beauty coming at me.

She raised one of her many arms, brushing it along my cheek, almost like a lover would do in the quiet moments of privacy. Her cruel smile, however, broke that illusion as she leaned closer to me. Lightly her black hair brushed against my face. A light inhale through her nose and then a soft breath against my cheek as another of her arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me closer to her.

I almost made the mistake of breathing out a scared exhale as another of her hands wrapped itself in my hair, pulling my head towards her chest. The Goddess’s breast was soft, impossibly so despite the fact that I had been in this position before with other women. She jerked my head again, making me turn my head to stare up at her sideways with the end of her hair lightly brushing up against my face once more. She surely could feel my heartbeat through her fingertips, my pulse singing with fear against being pressed against her body as I was.

Her golden eyes flashed with satisfaction, pressing a kiss to my forehead. The same damn cruel smile staying as she pushed me away and forced me to fall to the ground. I made the mistake of crying out, her laughter echoing against the walls of the temple as she laid her body over mine, pressing into it as if finally claiming it. 

Another quick kiss after moving my long hair out of the way, right between my shoulder blades. Her breath against my skin made the pounding of my heart sound as if drums were being played right next to my ears.

Then with no warning, she moved away, letting me scramble away from her. She stood up, each move calculated and precise. One of her arms moved up and at that moment I was compelled, forced to stand up once more.

A quick inhale, desperate and she was once more forcing me to move towards her. Each step closer to her made me want to scream out, fight against it but the cruel and gleeful smile on her face told me it would be no use to do such things. Once more I was being embraced by her, her arms wrapping around me tight and pressing me against her chest once more. Despite being impossibly soft, I could hear her heart beating. It was slow and calm, opposite to my fearful one.

I looked up at her face, glee and excitement etched into it. It was so human and yet the thing that broke that illusion was the sadistic gleam in her golden eyes. She pulled me up, one set of her arms wrapped around my waist while the others simply placed themselves close to my breasts. She kissed each side of my face and then continued lower on my body as if pleased by my forced willingness to be in this position.

A quick breath, a small whimper of expected pain and suddenly, I was forced to move away from her. There was displeasure on her face as she stared me down. Cruelty had finally made its way into her eyes as I slowly moved away from her. Just before I could the exit to the temple, all the goddess’s arms snapped up and again I was under her control.

But instead of being fearful as I was before, I was furious.

As she once more made me move towards her, I started to form a plan of what I would do. When close enough to be ensnared in her arms before, I pushed against her power. Instead of running like she expected me to do at this point, I moved into her waiting arms. 

There was only a moment of surprise before a smile snaked its way onto her face. It was a kinder, friendlier than the one before. It almost made me recoil, almost spoiling what little I had planned. Taking it a step further, I pressed a kiss to the top of one of her breasts, light, barely there. I looked up, my eyes asking for permission to go further as a sacrifice should do for her Goddess.

Her smile, kind and gentle, tilted along with her head as her eyes stared down at me. It was almost as if she were thinking of letting me do such a thing like a lover would do to be playful in the bedroom. I nearly couldn’t contain my shudder at that thought, knowing what kind of game she was trying to play with me as her sacrifice.

One of her hands that wasn’t holding me close, tilting my head up a bit more as her eyes stared down into mine. The golden colour only enhanced the pleased look that was in them as she nodded her head yes. I continued to pressed kisses to her skin, giving the appearance that I was worshipping her and that I was grateful to be a sacrifice.

Her hands moved over my back, gently grabbing at it when I would nip at her skin with my teeth. She sighed in contentment as I continued to press kisses to her skin and nip in areas that I knew for certain would make her gasp. As I moved upwards her neck, she allowed my hands to roam her back as well, gripping her when needed to give her the pleasure she craved from her sacrifice.

As this continued, I felt for where her heart was, trying to find her pulse as I had before. My hand brushed up against one of her lower arms met her body and could feel the slight and calm beating of her heart against my palm. It was similar enough to what I felt when placing my hand over my heart and I knew I couldn’t play this role forever before she finally would take me as her sacrifice.

So with the strength I had gained all my life and being so close to the Goddes as I could get, I grabbed at her lower hands that had placed themselves at my hips and quickly moved to twist them around to her back. Then with the same bought strength as before I pushed her to the temple floor. She screamed and raved, sending out half made curses that were supposed to take me down.

It was all meaningless as I pushed my weight down on her. I felt stronger than I had before and wasn’t thinking beyond taking her heart out. Her other arms tried to reach behind her, but could only weakly grab at me as I continued to hold her down. With a quick maneuver, I held the lower set of arms by her wrists and used my other arm to move over her back to where I had found her heart.

It was the same feeling as before, the pulse moving the skin and muscles slightly as her heart continued to pump. While her skin was warm, I felt no warmth from her as she tried to struggle against my hold.

With as much strength I had suddenly possessed, I dig my hand into her flesh. Her screams from before were nothing to what I was dimly hearing now. No more curses, just pleading for me to stop, that she would let me go. They held no weight for me, just promises lined with pretty words to gain the advantage. 

My hand dug in deeper, seemingly gliding through her body. There was no blood rising from the wound, no sounds as my hand pulled at her muscles to reach her heart. There was nothing that was familiar with what I was doing. I knew from helping the farmers out with slaughtering one of their animals what I was supposed to do. It was clean, cleaner than any farmer could hope to ever do.

During one of her plead filled ramblings I reached her heart. It continued to beat, faster than I expected at this point. With no hesitation, I gripped it and pulled it out of her body. Her screams became clearer as I held it in my hand over her body, ringing through the temple. The blood finally started to well up in the wound I created and began to slowly make it’s way over her skin to the floor.

There was blood dripping from her heart as well, making a series of red rivers over my hand and arm. Her screams turned to whimpers, the fight suddenly gone from her body. I stood up with her beating heart still in my hand. I walked to where her head rested on the floor and looked her in the eyes. The golden colour had dimmed and there was fear in them now.

I spoke nothing to her, just simply crushed her heart with both of my hands to show she wouldn’t be living for much longer. I watched as her body convulsed and then twitch as the remnants fell from my hands to the floor. Watched as the life drained from her body.

Then with the new strength, I had gained, I exited the temple, feeling the moonlight caught on my skin in a way I hadn’t felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by that one video that went around on Tumblr (https://fuckyeahchinesefashion.tumblr.com/post/189296038533/amazing-double-dance-by-hao-ruoqi-in-blueand) during December and had to write it. I got it done during December but didn't feel like posting it till now. 
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good read!


End file.
